


Tadaima, Okaeri -  ただいま、 おかえり

by Akichin



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, Home, I promise, Kageyama and Tsukishima are parents, M/M, Mention of bullism, Not so serious, Slice of Life, Speech Disorders, family!AU, tsukkikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima learn how adult life can be difficult: a little fanfic about work responsibilities, children's naivety and a couple of protective fathers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've got some things to say so, if you are interested to read the fanfic, please read the notes (both) too!  
> Chichi (Kageyama) in Japanese is an informal way to say "Dad" - I use Papa (Tsukishima) because now a lot of children use it in Japan too.  
> I know the fanfic will be for you a little too much surreal, but sadly in Japan there are too rigid genre roles in families; I know too that Japan hasn't supportive laws for Homosexual couples and they can't adopt a child, buuut, I like the idea so, I hope that Japan will be more open-minded!  
> Good TsukkiKage week again! ( I'll say it until the end.)

“Tadaima.”  
Kageyama whispers it as he arrives at home. He's exhausted after hours and hours of office's work and he doesn't even notice how little steps are echoing in the hallway when he begins to remove his shoes near the entrance.  
“Okaeri, chichi.”  
An high-pitched voice welcomes him, but Tobio is too much lost in his thoughts and, after he leaves his bag near the doorway, he unties his necktie and he directs himself to the kitchen, hoping that Tsukishima is there with some food ready.  
“Chichi, Papa gave me a dino-”  
“Not now, Megumi.”  
Tobio doesn't look his own child and the poor little girl begins to jump here and there trying to attract his attention.  
She's sadly used to be so persistent because she knows that his father is usually tired when he comes home, but after she spent her afternoon to the primary school, she likes to play with her parents anyway.  
“Chichi, some-someone made you angry at work?”  
In that moment Tobio simply remains still, he lowers his gaze and he gives a soft smile to his little girl, kneeling to let her speak on his same level.  
“What did Papa gives you this time?”  
He changes the topic and tries to seem interested, not that he likes to lie to her, but it was an infernal day and he's glad that he's finally at home.  
He looks the toy she has in her hands and he smiles because he knows how much Tsukishima cares about his childish dinosaurs' action figures and it's a sweet thing that he decided to give one of them to their daughter.  
“It's an _Iri-Irritator, Irritator._..”  
Megumi begins to stutter and she doesn't meet his father's glance, afraid that he makes fun of her like some of her schoolmates do when she hesitates while speaking.  
“ _Irritator_? It's a cool name for a cool dinosaur, no?”  
Tobio feels a little bit hurt to see his daughter like that; he's happy when she wants to speak with him and, really, she speaks a lot, but in the last period she seems to be more self-conscious when she tries to tell him something and he hopes, though Kei told him to not be worry for nothing, that she can improve and make some friends to play with.  
  
“Papa said that it eats a lot of me-meat like me.”  
While she's speaking, he picks her up in his arms and then, together they go to meet Kei, which is busy to cook something fast but yet delicious.  
“I think this little dino-girl is hungry, what's for dinner?”  
Megumi leans his head on her father's shoulder and she tries to hide a funny laugh; she doesn't want to offend Kei, though she has the same sarcasm of his father, when she wants.  
“Hello to you too, how was work?”  
Kei hates to stay in a kitchen for more than five minutes, but it depends on their work's shifts and sometimes he need to be patience, knowing that Tobio becomes more and more tired after work in these days.  
“So and so. Really, I hate my boss and you must see how he treats his secretary. He's an arsehole.”  
For Tobio it is hard to lie, he can't like a person that doesn't respect no one and, though he's important for the entire office, this doesn't mean that Tobio leaves him to do what he wants.  
Probably he'll be fired one of these day, but Kei agrees with him and he doesn't give him useless advices like to remain always silent or to resist for his own sake.  
Sometimes, he knows, he can a little too much noisy, he loved his work, but now he simply hopes to come back home as soon as possible.  
“Chichi said a bad word.”  
It's incredible how Megumi pays attention to whatever she listens; maybe all the children are like that, but Tobio is so proud of her because he's sure that she'll become intelligent and courteous.  
It's difficult to her to make friends, to let others to understand what she wants to tell them, but probably she inherited Tobio's perseverance and he hopes that she'll take something from Kei too because he's been always the most quick-witted one.  
“I know, but this is another kind of _arsehole_ , not like Papa's _arsehole_ about his co-workers.”  
Kei can do nothing but smiles to his reply, but he knows that he has Tobio's support; a lot of things are changed after their graduation and, though he never admitted it, Kei is glad that the present gives him so much things to be contented with.  
“Anyway, how was your day?”  
Tobio leaves Megumi alone while the other is cooking; it's a stupid routine, but the raven always asks Kei about his work too because they aren't extrovert persons and when they are angry or tired is really difficult to begin an easy conversation like that.  
“What part do you want to listen about?”  
Kei seems tired too and Tobio shares completely his feelings; they are simply salary-men but yet, they haven't enough time to spend with their daughter and they both know that Megumi _need them;_ she's not a difficult child, but as others, she wants to be with her fathers and they desirer the same too.  
Tobio doesn't even remember the last time when they played all together and now he's hopeless waiting winter's holidays to stay at home with his boyfriend and their only-child.  
“I don't know, tell me about the good part, I need it.”  
_As if there is a good part –_ Tobio thinks, but secretly he really hopes that Kei's day was better then his; he knows that not he nor the other are good to deal with people, but Kei is more sly and he can survive to this daily hell.  
“Papa came to my school be- 'cause Tomomi-sensei said...”  
Tobio thought that Megumi was in the living room, but the girl didn't leave the Kitchen and she's now near Kei, hiding herself and her dinosaur behind the blond's legs.  
“Yes, Tomomi-san wanted to talk with me about things...”  
He knows that Tobio understood the message and he's glad that the latter tries to help him to convince their daughter to leave the room.  
Tobio said to her that they need to talk about boring adult things and Megumi, though at the beginning she didn't want to leave, understands that her fathers have the right to be alone as those couple she usually sees on the TV.  
  
“There are problems with her, right?”  
Tobio asks it in a wrong way, but he isn't used to speak delicately and Kei knows that he does it not because he isn't interested to his daughter's life, but because he's always been like this and Kei knows him since years now.  
“The teacher said that sometimes she doesn't want to speak, I think she's afraid to make mistakes.”  
Kei's more cold when he tells the other this kind of things; it's easier to him to be more rational and in their couple, in fact, it's Tobio the most impulsive one.  
One day he yelled at Megumi's school because the teachers told him that the child was good, but not enough to be as fast as her schoolmates.  
It's useless to say that after that, only Kei began to go to school Family council.  
“And what if is she being bullied?”  
Tobio's damn serious when he's telling it, but Kei simply rolls his eyes and thinks that his boyfriend sometimes talks too quickly, without thinking.  
“Don't be such a drama queen, Tobio.”  
Kei crosses his arms and rests near the counter, waiting a reply that could satisfy him, but deeply, he knows that Tobio is right because bullies are everywhere and schools usually lack in helping their students.  
“Why do you have that face?”  
Kei returns to the reality when Tobio speaks with him again; he doesn't even know what kind of face he has just done, but now he begins to worry and maybe he understands that he must listen Tobio more from now on.  
“We need to ask her.”  
“Ask her, _what?_ ”  
Tobio can be so protective with his daughter and Kei finds his behaviour sweet, but now the problem is serious and he prefers to deal with the adult Tobio, not with the heedless one.  
“Megumi, come here for a second.”  
When Kei calls her, the child runs fast to the kitchen and she's so tender because she hasn't left her dinosaur yet and she squeezes it so much as if she tries to comfort herself and her little friend.  
“Papa? Did I do some-something wrong?”  
Megumi gives a look to both the men in front of her and she tries to hide a worried face, though her parents can understand easily when she's trying to tell them white lies.  
“No, sweet pea, but we want to ask you if you are enjoying school and if you made new friends.”  
Tobio invites her to stay near to him and firstly she enters the room suspiciously, but after, she sits down and begins to talk slowly, worried that her fathers can't understand what she wants to tell.  
  
“Tomomi-sensei is so cool! She learnt to play a lot of instr-instruments when she was young and...”  
She breaths while Kei's looking her; she doesn't seems hurt or shy, but he knows that she's good when she wants to hide something.  
“And there is this boy, he's call-called like Sugawara-san! Though, he's not sweet like him.”  
Tobio doesn't know any of her schoolmates, but yes, he met some of their families and he can't say that he liked them; maybe he's too much influenced by stupid prejudices, but her daughter is more important that silly tittle-tattle with other parents.  
“Do you play with him?”  
Kei asks it before Tobio because he saw earlier how his look became dense and he wants to prevent him to say stupid things to their daughter.  
“I-I don't know. He's a weirdo.”  
Her cheeks now become red and Tobio seems to react quickly to that reaction; Kei doesn't know what Megumi meant when she described the boy in that way, but looking her face, he now becomes relaxed because he understands that Koushi-kun isn't a dangerous person for her.  
“He gave me a draw and he asked me if I want to be his girl-girlfriend. But-Papa, why do I ha-have to be _his_? I want to be like Papa and Chichi, I do-don't want to wash dishes or ha-have children so soon!”  
Tobio and Kei look each other and they think the same thing at the same time: yes, Megumi has some problems, but she's a wonderful child, _their wonderful child_ and it's exhilarating that she wants to be free and independent when she's barely six years old.  
  
“First, being a girlfriend doesn't mean you need to have children or wash dishes. _Sadly_ , you must take care of your home even if you don't find it entertaining. As you can see, Chichi and I do houseworks together and when you'll grow up you help us to keep all clean. Understood?”  
Megumi seems to understand what Kei has just told and so she gives a shy glance to Tobio too, as if she's searching another source to be certain that she's doing the right thing.  
Tobio is more clumsy than Kei, he's not good with words, but his child needs him now and he attempts to be as wise as his boyfriend.  
“We all have our own pace and we belong to ourselves. It's not matter if me and Papa are together now, we can do whatever we want, always respecting each other, of course.”  
And he's glad and happy to have Kei at his side because, tough they are so different, he understands his priorities and he always gives him the space he needs.  
  
“Can we see that movie where turt-turtles are ninja now, _pleeease_?”  
They take for sure that Megumi understood what they said earlier and for now, despite the difficulties, they simply hope their daughter can be happy as she is right now with them.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi
> 
> [Irritator](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/70/Irritator_Life_Reconstruction.jpg/422px-Irritator_Life_Reconstruction.jpg) is a carnivor dinosaur and the origin of its name is funny! So, if you love dinosaurs like me, really, search some info about it!


End file.
